The present invention relates to an apparatus for leaving a message on a refrigerator, and more particularly to an apparatus through which the message can be pre-recorded and taken, and the voice can be broadcasted upon opening a door of the refrigerator.
Refrigerator is an important machine of a house. During one day, everybody has many chances to open the door of the refrigerator, more particularly in the summer. Since there are a lot of foods stored in the refrigerator, many people, more particularly the children, eat excess foods. Accordingly, it is necessary to warn and remind these people, when they open the door of the refrigerator. Besides, if the reminding can be provided when the refrigerator door is open, the foods such as vegetables stored in the refrigerator can be prevented from expiring.
Even through family members met with one other everyday, a family member usually cannot find somebody, when he wants to leave words to this person, or when he wants to say something that he cannot talk about face to face. Another communication way at this moment is to leave a message. A common method is to set up a message board. Thus, the content of the message can be written down on the message board or the notepaper that is thereafter pasted up on the message board. Since the refrigerator is in common use, it can be used to leave a message by sticking the message on it. The current method of leaving message is passive in that it utilizes written text. Thus, its interactive effects on reminding, warning, or encouraging somebody are poor. With the progress of the digital image and voice, if the planar type of text message can be replaced with the dynamic type of audio-visual message and used to guide the family member to take the message, a better, more interactive communication medium will result.